Las jugarretas del destino
by Nicky-Potter
Summary: Aqui estoy con otro fanfic....Esta es algo que yo vivi, claro que no es igual, pero espero que les guste mucho....Solo pondre el 2º capi si tengo unos 3 reviews Es una historia DracoGinny 2 CAPI
1. Default Chapter

Fan fic sin nombre.................  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de J. K. Rowling (bueno, excepto uno o dos que ya conocerán ^O^ por fis no me demandes *cara de ruego*  
  
En la acogedora Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba una chica. Era muy linda, tenía el cabello de un color rojo encendido. Muchos chicos andaban detrás de ella, pero ella no se fijaba en ninguno. Realmente ella tenía los ojos puestos en otro chico. Un chico muy diferente a ella, en forma de ser, de hecho Virginia Weasley (mejor conocida como Ginny) no se dio cuenta como se había enamorado de él, de su peor enemigo.......Draco Malfoy. Un chico que la había molestado durante toda su infancia, que le había hecho su vida de cuadritos, para colmo de males, un Slytherin.  
Pero a ella no le importaba nada de aquello, lo único que le interesaba era conseguir la forma de acercarse a Draco Malfoy....aunque no fuera nada de fácil.  
  
- Ginny vamos?, tenemos clase de Encantamientos- le dijo su mejor amiga Alice-  
  
- Está bien- dijo desganadamente tomando su mochila y sus libros-  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^  
  
Lejos de aquel lugar, en las mazmorras, estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, y ahí sentado pensando, estaba el "niño" que hacía que Ginny Weasley se sintiese desgraciada...Draco Malfoy. El chico, que ya iba en 6º año, había cambiado mucho, ya no se sentía con las ganas de molestar a los sangre sucia y solo por una chica.....(imaginen ustedes quien, jejeje ^o^)  
Se había enfrentado a su padre el verano pasado, pero solo se dio cuenta que debía seguir con sus actitudes hacia los Sangre Sucia, y a los amigos de estos, pero no, con ella no podría seguir siendo así...uno de estos días no aguantaría más y se le declararía, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho en esos años, acaso ella le diría que también la quería? No eso era imposible, ahora solo debería quedarse con ese amor que tenía dentro....  
  
-Draco, vamos a Pociones juntos?- dijo una chica con cara de bulldog muy acarameladamente, Pansy Parkinson-  
  
-Si ya voy, pero no contigo- diciendo esto Draco salió de la Sala dejando a Pansy sola y completamente confundida-  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^  
  
Bueno, aquí está mi fic, sinceramente espero que les guste, está basado en una historia real (la mía), así que tal vez no sea tan emocionante pero si muy romántica.....ahhhhhhhhh ^o^  
  
En el próx capi: Draco y Ginny tendrán que vivir algo juntos (ahora no les digo que) y tal vez haya algo más ahí, jejeje 


	2. Conversaciones

Ok, ok... sé que dije que con 3 reviews pondría el 2º capitulo, pero siento la tardanza -_-..... Aquí estoy con mi súbita inspiración a las 3:30 de la mañana, que tonto no? ^^

Repito: Nada, pero nada nada nada me pertenece, les pertenece a JK Rowling (si yo fuera ella no hubiera matado a T.T....bueno ustedes saben, no? o.O

****

2º capítulo: Conversaciones

Ginny iba saliendo de su sala común, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado su libro de Encantamientos, precisamente el que necesitaba ahora..y si Flitwick la pillaba sin el libro, tendría tarea extra.

-Alice, ve tú, debo regresar a buscar mi libro- dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su sala común-

-_Tremolus Tremulis- _dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, atropellando a 2 chicos de segundo que iban saliendo en ese instante-

Cruzaba la sala común mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, cuando se encontró con Hermione Granger, eran muy amigas, se contaban todo lo que les pasaba. Ginny a veces se sentía culpable con Alice, porque aunque ella fuera su mejor amiga no se sentía capaz de confiarle algunas cosas. Se detuvo para decirle hola a Herm rápidamente cuando esta le dijo:

-Buscas esto?- tenía en su mano el libro de Ginny-

-Oh, donde lo encontraste, yo pensé que estaba en mi dormitorio- recibió el libro de manos de Hermione-

-No, estaba aquí en la sala común, me despido, tengo Pociones con Slytherin, arghhh-

- Hermione, de eso te quería hablar... de... Draco...- dijo Ginny en voz baja-

- Ginny, sigues con eso? Yo pensé que ya habíamos terminado ese tema- dijo Hermione frunciendo el cejo-

- Si, pero no hablamos ahora, nos pueden escuchar, y además me toca Encantamientos.. Gracias por lo del libro y.. Nos vemos a las cinco de la tarde? Donde siempre-

- Está bien- dijo con un tono de resignación-

- Gracias- y Ginny salió muy apurada de la sala atropellando a otros chicos más-

Hermione se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea

- Ginny, que estás haciendo, a mi y a ti..

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Draco llegó hasta la mazmorra de Pociones. Se sentía atribulado, no sabía como iba a lograr lo que se había propuesto. Estar cerca de ella, sería un sueño, sencillamente ella era su primer amor, y tenía que esperar por una oportunidad para acercarsele. 

Mientras pensaba esto, se le acercó otra vez una chica cara de bulldog, quien le dijo melosamente:

- Draco, vamos a Hogsmeade juntos este fin de semana?- Pansy Parkinson, la chica que él menos hubiera querido ver en este momento-

- Pansy, ya te lo dije, no iré de nuevo contigo a Hogsmeade- tono resuelto-

- Pero Draco, la hemos pasado tan bien esas veces- estaba haciéndole cariños en una mejilla- Además te aseguro que me esforzaré en lucir bella para ti, no lo dudes-

- Parkinson- le dijo tirandole la mano de su mejilla- no me busques más, no estoy para tus jueguitos-

- Draco, ¿es que hay otra?- 

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, Parkinson- le dijo Draco, alejándose hasta el otro lado de la mazmorra, donde estaban Crabbe y Goyle, aunque no tenía ánimos de aguantar sus estupideces - 

Pansy quedó ahí parada, pensando (N/A: increíble, no?) que Draco realmente le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo iba a averiguar.

En ese momento llegaron los de Gryffindor y una suspicaz Hermione miraba constantemente hacia el lugar donde estaba Draco, mientras suspiraba incansablemente, sin que Ron y Harry se dieran cuenta.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ginny decidió esperar a Hermione antes de las cinco en ese cuarto que ellas habían descubierto juntas. Estaba cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, en el corredor contiguo adonde se encontraba la Dama Gorda, nadie más lo conocía (o por lo menos, nunca habían visto a alguien entrar allí).

Ahí se habían contado sus secretos, sus más íntimos deseos, ahí había sido donde.... ella, Ginny Weasley había confesado por primera vez sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy. Y no lo había hecho estando sola, lo hizo cuando HERMIONE ESTABA CON ELLA. Por lo tanto la otra chica sabía de sus aflicciones, pero lo peor es que no la había respaldado. Sin embargo, Ginny no podía evitar seguir conversando con Herm sobre el tema. Era algo inevitable, ya que ella era la única que sabia sobre ello.

Mientras Ginny se perdía en sus divagaciones, iba entrando Hermione. Se veía muy bien, ya que este año había empezado a preocuparse más de su aspecto. Se maquillaba ligeramente y se arreglaba su pelo peinandolo de otra forma que hacía que se viera menos desordenado.

- Hola Ginny, creo que esto va para largo, así que comencemos, porque tengo algo que hacer- exclamó Hermione en un tono visiblemente contrariado-

- Herm, yo..realmente no sé como explicarlo, tú ya lo sabías, pero no veo por que la oposición a lo de Draco-fue interrumpida por Hermione antes de que terminara-

- ¡Como que no ves la oposición a lo de Malfoy! Ginny, como te puede gustar, ese tipo, te ha molestado toda su vida y ahora tu sales con que te gusta, es increíble- casi gritó Hermione-

- Pero no lo pude evitar, incluso creo que no me gusta, creo que- respiró hondo- lo amo- dijo Ginny ruborizada-

- Pues Ginny, yo no seguiré escuchandote, pensé que se te había pasado la tontería por ese, ese..idiota- Hermione casi no podía respirar, lo que dijo casi le quita el aliento-Me voy, y si quieres hablar de nuevo de este asunto, será en otra ocasión, ahora estoy ocupada- y salió de ese cuarto casi furiosa-

Ginny se extrañó del comportamiento de Hermione, ella no se había comportado así ni siquiera la primera vez que Ginny habló de lo que sentía hacia cierto Slytherin, realmente era muy extraño.....

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Draco estaba decidido, le iba a pedir a Ginny una cita, y precisamente el fin de semana a Hogsmeade era perfecto. Sólo faltaba ver la ocasión perfecta para invitarla. Siendo ese ya un obstáculo, también estaba si ella aceptaba.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- se preguntaba Draco-

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Hola! Aquí está al fin! Se que no es la más grande maravilla, y lo más seguro que no era lo que esperaban por dos motivos:

1. No hubo el encuentro Draco-Ginny ( incluso el capítulo se iba a llamar " Conversaciones y encuentros", como ven le saqué "encuentros" ^^), se que dije que estaría en este capítulo, pero creí mejor que fuera en el siguiente (si tienen sugerencias sobre el encuentro pueden darlas ^^, yo tengo ideado el encuentro en mi mente, pero no están de más sus opiniones ^o^) Lo siento! -_-

2. Creo que nadie se imaginaría que Hermione estaría así incluida en el fic!! (y de que manera o.O), pero no me envíen Howlers, please! Ya verán que lo que le tengo destinado no será taaan malo *cara de ángel* ^^

Y ahora Reviews!!! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron y los que no, espero que sigan leyendo la historia ^^

****

Arwen-chan: Al fin subí el capítulo! Que bueno que te haya gustado, realmente no sabía como le iría al fic, sobre todo porque el primer capítulo fue algo corto..Y bueno... como dije anteriormente tendrás que esperar un poco para verlos juntos *pucherito*. Besos a ti también ^^

****

Alba1: Hola! A mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, realmente a lo mejor hubiera escogido otra, pero para el caso, esta era la mejor y muuuuyyyy tierna!! Pansy tendrá que sufrir más, jajajaja ^o^

****

sara fenix black: Bueno, si está basada en una historia mía, y lamentablemente en mi caso no fue mucha suerte conocer a un Draco, esperemos que en el fic no haya la mala suerte mía -_-, sabías que eso de que te gusten tus enemigos no es buena idea?(experiencia propia 55)...Pasando a oto tema, soy Fan de Sirius (incondicional!!) yo creo que tanto como tú, lástima que no me atrevo a escribir mucho sobre Sirius y los Merodeadores, porque creo que arruinaría su linda historia con mis fics mal hechos, jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas leyendo!! ^^


	3. Encuentros

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hola!! Siento tardar con los capítulos, pero empecé el colegio y no había tenido oportunidad de tipearlo ^^. 

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre... nada me pertenece, solo la trama...

Sin más preámbulos el tercer capítulo:

**3º capítulo:** **El  encuentro**

Esa noche Ginny decidió salir a pasear. Estaba muy dolida de que Hermione, su confidente, a la cual conocía hace tanto tiempo, no la respaldara con sus sentimientos. Para ella era muy importante su apoyo.

Salió de su cuarto, pero antes se fijó de que Alice y sus demás compañeras de habitación dormían... todo en orden.. Sigilosamente se metió a la habitación de los varones de 6º año y despacio abrió el baúl de Harry. Estaba cerrado, pero lo abrió con un sencillo Alohomora. Encontró la capa invisible y cuando iba saliendo, casi se cae por un ruido... Escucho alerta... Eran los ronquidos de Neville.. Respiró aliviada, y se puso la capa.

Decidió ir al lago, era uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía muy a gusto. Mientras caminaba pensaba:

- Debo tener mucho cuidado.. Filch me podría encontrar y darme una detención.

Pasó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y fue lentamente hacia los campos de Hogwarts. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes... y Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de que su capa desaparecía de vez en cuando. Ginny rió para si. Harry era tan despistado, que se asombraba que todavía recordaba como se llamaba la "hermana pequeña de Ron". Hizo una mueca. Recordó cuando este le gustaba y lo único que esperaba era que notara que ella existía... Pero eso ya había pasado y ella afortunadamente se había olvidado de él... Aunque no era mejor lo que le había pasado después... se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy...

No era que el amor fuera algo malo... lo malo era que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada... Tal como le había pasado con Harry.. Y esa no había sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora que digamos..

Al fin salió del castillo, sin ser descubierta por nadie..

- Uyyy! Que frío hace! Debí haber traído mi capa, esta no abriga mucho que digamos...

Siguió caminando y al fin llegó al lago... Pero se detuvo en seco....había una persona además de ella... ¿Quién era? Solo le veía el cuerpo.. Pero se acercó más y se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy!  Ginny sintió latir su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fue una emoción indescriptible... estaba el ahí, con sus rubios cabellos y esos hermosos ojos grises... Se sentía como en un sueño... Pero como acercársele? Después de todo era Draco Malfoy!

- Ginny.... ves que eres tonta? Tienes a Draco Malfoy al frente tuyo y dudas si debes hablarle.... No es lo que has querido hace mucho tiempo? Tener un momento a solas con él?- pensaba aceleradamente-

La chica se sacó la capa invisible, la escondió en su túnica y se acercó a Draco. Él parecía no notar que había alguien más en aquel lugar, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Hola.... Draco? Puedo llamarte Draco?- se atrevió Ginny-

El chico se sobresaltó , pero, recuperándose de la sorpresa le contestó:

- No tengo ningún problema- estaba sorprendido-

- Ehmm.... Draco, yo- respiró hondo- tengo que decirte algo..-

- Yo también- la interrumpió el Slytherin de ojos grises-

- Ajá!! Así quería pillar a alguien.. Así que dando paseítos a medianoche, eh? - dijo a sus espaldas Filch-

- Oh no..- exclamó Draco- Señor Filch, esto, ehhh, la señorita Ginny Weasley aquí presente no tiene nada que ver... Yo la obligué a venir- Ginny lo miró asombrada-

- Sea como sea... los dos tendrán una detención, si fuera por mi los colgaría de los grilletes, pero Dumbledore lo prohibió- gruñó-.  Mañana se les comunicará cuando y donde- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Y ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes, que no es hora de vagabundear.

Ginny y Draco obedecieron de muy mala gana. Filch mandó a la señora Norris que siguiera a la chica hasta que viera que entraba a su sala común y él mismo siguió a Draco hasta la de Slytherin.

La pelirroja, ya en su sala común, decidió irse a acostar. Entró a su dormitorio todavía pensando en lo que había visto: Draco Malfoy mirando hacia el lago, rodeado de un aura especial, algo inexplicable, Ginny solo sabía que él se veía vulnerable y... solitario. Además había intentado salvarla de detención echandose toda la culpa. Tampoco la había tratado mal, como comúnmente hacía, inclusive fue amable... Como si el hubiera querido decirle algo, algo muy importante...

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione había querido hablar con Ginny, pero esta no se encontraba en su dormitorio en las altas horas de la noche que la había ido a buscar.

- ¿Donde se habrá metido? - se preguntaba mientras se volvía a acostar- Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella..-

En la mente había solo un pensamiento... Confesarle a Ginny lo que de verdad sentía. Confesarle todo lo que le gustaba Draco Malfoy... Había sido hace tan poco que se había dado cuenta.. Pero cuando al fin se había decidido, no encontró a Ginny. 

Como se había enamorado de ese chico... ¿Que le diría a Ginny? ¿Como le diría a su mejor amiga, su confidente, que estaba enamorada del chico que ella quería? Por eso se había comportado así en la tarde, no se sentía capaz de decírselo... y además esos celos... Celos por Draco, celos por que Ginny si se siente capaz de confesar sus sentimientos..

- Algún día tendré que decirselo- fue su última frase antes de dormir-.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Amanecía un nuevo día. Un chico estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Al parecer no había dormido muy bien... Se veía un poco cansado, pero feliz.

- No puedo creerlo- murmuró suavemente, sin arrastrar las palabras-

El chico, que no era otro más que Draco Malfoy, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez muy confundido. La chica de sus ojos, la chica que le había robado el corazón los últimos años, la chica tan diferente a él, a la cual amaba tanto que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, le había hablado. "Ella" que era su vida.

 Se había quedado ahí en la Sala Común, no había tenido las ganas de verle las caras a Crabbe y Goyle,  ese par de estúpidos. Por eso no había ido a su dormitorio. No tenía ganas de contestar preguntas idiotas, quería guardar ese momento solo para él.

No sabía desde cuando, no sabía como, pero esa chica realmente le había robado el corazón.....

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hola de nuevo!!!

REPITO: Siento no actualizar... mucho trabajo.. mucho colegio.... mucho estudio U.U

Y ahora lo que me incentiva cada vez más a escribir.... SUS REVIEWS!!! 

Me dispongo a responder ^^U

**ERI MONDLICHT:** Hola!  Muchas gracias, me halagas! Me encanta que te guste mi fic, me da muchos ánimos para escribir, sabes? Jajajaja, tu también detestas a Pansy? La odio, me cae muy mal... Bueno, pues si leíste el capítulo, te darás cuenta de que acertaste, Herm esta celosa! Bueno, a mi Herm me cae super, de todas maneras, este es un fic Draco/Ginny, pero nunca se sabe si cambio de opinión... Muajajajaja *risa maniática*... Bueno, sigue leyendo el fic... ahí te enterarás que pasa..^^U

**sara fénix black:** Hola Alicia! Como estás? Yo aquí, tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tipeado este capi que estaba listo hace tiempo.. Me di cuenta después de haberlo subido que Draco había salido poco... pero realmente este fic está centrado un poco más en Ginny que en Draco... a lo mejor como está basado en mi historia, me cuesta un poco tomarlo del lado de la otra persona (en este caso Draco)^^. Al fin!! Hubo el esperado encuentro Draco/Ginny, pero este no será el único, pues como te diste cuenta, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar (Filch...55). 

Con respecto a lo de escribir sobre Sirius... pues ya sabes que estoy intentandolo... Aunque sabes? Con las ideas que me has dado, me esta costando un poco continuar ese fic, por lo que debo introducir para que se entienda un poco más la historia @.@ Pero en eso estoy ^^U... No te puedo dar fecha para cuando te voy a mandar la historia por el mail... Tan sólo en esta semana tengo 2 pruebas.... Así que, ya te imaginarás... Espero sigamos en contacto, cuidate! Besos..

Y bueno, por fis, dejen **reviews**, ya sea para tirarme tomates, para tirarme flores, o para tirarme cabezas de pescado (eso no!, por favor!).

Y ahora, le haré promoción a mis fics... Lo siento, no lo pude evitar ^^

**_Sola_**: Muy cortito... Sirius/Hermione... Si no has leído el quinto libro, no lo leas T.T Dense una vuelta por este, no se arrepentirán ^^

**_Si no me quieres hoy_**: Es un fic Harry/Ginny... Estos tuvieron una relación en Hogwarts... pero por que se separaron? Pasan años... En el último capítulo... ¿ un novio de Ginny? (será eso?, jajajaja) 


End file.
